Undesirable interactions may occur between radiating elements of different frequency bands in multi band interspersed antennas. For example, in some cellular antenna applications, the low band is 694-960 MHz and the high band is 1695-2690 MHz. Undesirable interaction between these bands may occur when a portion of the lower frequency band radiating structure resonates at the wavelength of the higher frequency band. For instance, in multiband antennas where a higher frequency band is a multiple of a frequency of a lower frequency band, there is a probability that the low band radiating element, or some component or part of it, will be resonant in some part of the high band frequency range. This type of interaction may cause a scattering of high band signals by the low band elements. As a result, perturbations in radiation patterns, variation in azimuth beam width, beam squint, high cross polar radiation and skirts in radiation patterns are observed in the high band.